An Otaku's dream!
by Hetalia Hitachiin
Summary: Riley, and Cassey are two friends attending Weschester academy in Massachusetts. Then one day something happens and now they have the entire strawhat crew staying with them in their dorm. Can these two otakus help them get back, will the strawhats even want to leave?


**Disclaimer I don't own one piece**

* * *

**Hey guy's, so I had this idea for a story. I read another story called An Otaku's dream, and it was really cool! So I decided to make my own version, only it's with Onepiece instead of Ouran. No this isn't a story where I write about my friend and I meeting the strawhats. These are two oc's that I have made. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Bold: title/ AN**

_**Bold italic: Flashbacks**_

_Italics: thoughts_

* * *

**The unexpected happens**

Great, just what I like to see when I enter the school's poolhouse. My backpack, which I have been searching for, for the past hour. Only, it's at the bottom of the pool. I guess since I was part of the swim team, they would have found this ironically funny.

"Those bitches." I mutter looking at my submerged backpack, as I was soon then accompanied by my friend. Her long blonde hair was down, and resting on her shoulders. She was wearing our schools uniform, which was a white blouse, with a blue skirt and blazer. The red tie was optional, so she just decided not to wear it. I could tell by the look in her auburn eye's that she was more pissed then I was.

"Ri, how much money do those swimming assholes owe you?" Cassey asked looking like she was ready to kill them, but I didn't listen. I was already taking off my shoes, and socks ready to dive after my backpack.

"Forget my allowence, my library books were in there." Before she could respond, I jumped into the pool, and retrived my backpack. Funny thing is, I loved to swim. If you couldn't find me, the pool was your best bet. But lately every time I even look at a pool, it only feels like I'm drowning.

Reaching the surface I gasp for air, and Cassey helps me out. Once I was out, I immidiately unzip my backpack. Allownce, gone. Cellphone, soaked to the core. Homework, completely ruined. Library books, I'm as good as dead.

_Damn it, how am I going to explain this to Mr. Rollman?_

I asked myself taking the schools now damaged One Piece mangas out of my backpack. Seeing the Mangas, Cassey was about to storm out of the poolhouse, probably planning on doing something stupid that would get her in trouble, and I would be left alone in this school.

"Cassey no." I say grabbing her arm, and she looks back at me irritated.

"WHY THE HELL NOT RILEY, THOSE SHITHEADS DESERVE TO GET WHATS COMING TO THEM!" There she goes again trying to protect me, thats just like Cassey. I wold have loved to sick Cassey out on the swim team, but it's just not worth it if she ends up in trouble.

"Because." I begin as I move my soaked short brown hair out of my face. "If you get expelled, what would I do without my irrational friend?" It got Cassey to smile, and I was glad.

"Come on, lets go get ready for dinner. Ok Cassey?" It was at that moment our stomachs decided to rumble, and we both laughed. Cassey got a towel off the rack, and gave it to me as we decided to leave. Just then as I reached for the door, I began to hear what sounded like screaming, and laughing.

"What the hell is that?" Cassey was the first to ask, we turned around to find the source of the noise. Strange thing is, it seemed to be coming for the roof of the pool house. Strange noises i can handle, because they can easily be debunked. However when purple light started eminating from the ceiling thats when all rational thinking left.

Before either of us could react, nine figures fell from the strange light, straight into our schools pool. Niether one of us left are spot to go check it out, which unfotunately didn't surprise me. Just as I was beginning to pull myself together, the first person came out of the pool. He had short green hair, with three earings in his left ear. He was wearing a dark green coat which showed off most of his scars, and a read sash holding his three swords. He also just so happened to be carrying a skeleton out of the pool with him.

"Well, that was one hell of a wake up. You alright Brook?" The man asked laying the Skeleton on the ground next to him. Yeah seeing this, you could only imagine what was going through my mind.

_Holy shit._

Infront of me are two characters from my favorite anime of all time. Roanoa Zoro, and Brook. It took me a while to process what just happened, as if a dam had cracked so many thoughts were running through my head like a chicken with its head cut off.

_I can't believe there here! How did they get here? How will they get back? Why does this sound like an old cliche fanfic?_

Brook finally stured awake and strted coughing out water. Somehow I know this will end with one of his skeleton jokes.

"I nearly drowned. But I'm a skeleton, the water just went trough me Yohohoho!" Yep, I called it.

"Uh Ri, do you see..." She didn't need to finish, I knew what her question was.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

I guess they must have heard me and Cassey, because the next thing I knew they both looked at us. "Who the hell are you?" The green haired swordsman asked. But before I could answer two more people started climbing out of the pool.

"Great, just great. This is exactly what I need."

The was a women with long orange hair wearing a bikini top, and shorts complained. She seemed to be carrying a small furry creature wearing a helmet, or a hat. Instantly I recognized them as...

"Oi Nami, Chopper!" Zoro had already called them gaining their attention, Well more of Nami's since Chopper was still passed out. Seeing Zoro and Brook, it seemed like her expression softened.

"Hey you guys made it! Have you seen the others?" She asked laying chopper down while they responed with shaking their heads. She just sighed and sat next to Chopper.

Two more people started exiting the pool. It was a blond man wearing a suit carrying a raven haired woman with a slightly tanned tone. " Don't worry Robin-Chwan I got you now!~" He sang to the unconcious woman.

"Sanji-Kun!" He heard Nami call, and his eye's turned into little hearts. Strange, I didn't know they could do that in the real world. "Nami-Swan your alright!~" He also sang laying Robin next to Chopper and hugged Nami, who tried to push him away.

"Yes I'm alright, but did you see the others down there?" After succesfully pushing Sanji off, he decided to light a cigarette before answering Nami's question.

"Sorry, but I havent." The school dosen't permit smoking on campus, but I didn't think now was the right time to tell him.

"I'm sure the others will be fine, besides we have bigger problems right now." Zoro stated earning him a death glare from Sanji for interuppting him.

"DON'T YOU DARE INTERUPT ME MARIMO!"

"OH YEAH, YOU WANNA GO ERO COOK!?"

Cassey and I couldn't help but laugh. Reading their fights, and watching them in anime do not do justice to the real thing. It was then through our laughing that we heard the two cry out in pain, and look to see that Nami had hit them both on the head. "WOULD YOU TWO JUST KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" She yelled showing her pointy teeth,  
which again I didn't know that could actually happen in our world.

"Now Zoro, what do you mean by trouble?" She asked and he just simply pointed to Cassey and I. Once Nami noticed our presence she started walking toward us. However Nami wasn't the only one who noticed our presence. Next thing we knew Sanji sprinted towards us and grabbed each of our hands.

"Oh such lovely swans, will you bestow upon me the honor of knowing your names!?~"

"Uh.."

I began but judging the look on Cassey's face she didn't really appreciate being called a swan, and she sure didn't like how Sanji was looking at us. She quickly moved me behind her, putting herself between us. "OH NO YOU DON'T YOU DAMN ERO COOK, I WON'T LET YOU GET NEAR MY PRECIOUS RILEY!"

I had to admit even if it sent Sanji into a depressed state, I was really impressed with Cassey. Within the first 5 minutes of meeting him, she managed to make Zoro laugh. It took a while but Cassey noticed it too, and I swear I saw a faint blush appear on her face. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though, since she did call dibs on being the next Mrs. Roanoa.

"I'm sorry lovely swan, I just wanted to know your names." Even if Sanji can be a little... well Sanji I still felt bad for the guy.

"Come on Cass, he already knows my name anyway." I say elbowing her, and with a huff she reluctantly agrees.

"Fine... I'm..."

And just like that the world decideds to interupt our introductiom again with two more people leaving the pool. This time it was Franky, who was carrying an unconcious Usopp.

"Woa, where the heck are we?" Franky asked as he panned around the rool room and finally saw most of his Nakama.

"Hey, you guys are OK this is SUPPA!" He commented getting into his pose and everything. Again as Cassey and I laughed I must warn you the Manga and Anime just don't do justice. Hearing us laugh, it seemed like Franky quickly noticed our presence.

"Hey, who are they?" He asked and everyone just sweatdropped. "Thats what we were trying to find out."

As I saw the 8 strawhats I couldn't help but feel like there was something missing, something that I just couldn't put my finger on.

"Thats funny I could have sworn there was 9 strawhats all together." Cassey commented as we all realized something and paled. "WHERE THE HELL IS LUFFY!"

Before anyone said anything else we all looked at the pool they came out of, and next thing I knew I jumped in the pool.

"Riley!"

"Cass, help the others that are unconcious. I'll get their captain." With that I dived into the bottom of the pull and began to look of a certain boy with a strawhat.  
It took a while but I finally found him sunk at the bottom, and I brought him back to the surface.

Once on the concrete edges of the pool I began to worry because he still wasn't breathing, and it looked like I wasn't the only one. Cass managed to wake Usopp, and Robin up, but she was still working on Chopper. Meaning I would have to play doctor for now. Luckily everyone on the swim team must go through Cpr training, and get certified.

Through the panicing cries of Usopp, and Nami yelling at him to shut up I managed to give Luffy some chest compressions. When that still wasn't enough I pluged his nose and started to breathe air into his mouth. I decided it was best not to look at the rest of the crew when the room suddenly became quiet, in fear that I would regret it. And boy was I right.

"She's kissing Luffy?" They all questioned as I then heard them all cry out in pain from Cassey hitting them on the head.

"It's CPR. My poor sweet innocent little Riley would never soil herself by kissing a boy before she's ready." As Cassey went off into her protective mode again I decided it was best just to ignore the entire conversation altogether.

After a few breathes Luffy began to cough up water and open his eye's. After taking a huge breathe of air he sat up and everyone excluding Zoro cheered. I swear I will never forget the first words he spoke.

"Woa. Lets do that again!" Yeah, his comment refering to falling from the sky earned him death glares, and a hit on the head from Nami. I guess I now know where that laughing came from.

"NO WAY DUMBASS!" They all yelled except Robin, and it seemed like Cassey finally got Chopper awake.

"Huh where am I, what happened?" He asked quickly sitting up, and looking around the room. Once he spotted his nakama he went to stand with them.

"Shishishishi well now that were all together, anybody know where we are?" Luffy asked as he then turned towards Cassey and I. "Or who those two are?"

Since everyone came out of the pool I took that as a good sign to finally introduce ourselfs. "My name is Riley Andrews, and this is my friend Cassedy Burkley." I say pointing to Cass who just waves at them. I decided to let her explain where they landed.

"As to where you landed, this is Weschester Academy in Massachusetts."

"Massa what?"

This was obviously going to take awhile, and my stomach was growling.

"Ri lets try to explain this to them over dinner. The mess hall is about to open." My stomach seemed to agree with Cass, so I just nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but what are we going to do with them?" I ask tilting my head to where the strawhats were standing. Thats when Cass began to rub her chin and think. "Well inspections are already done so they can hang out in our dorm while we bring them food."

Somehow leaving the strawhats in my room alone didn't bring me comfort for many reasons, but I gues it would have to do for now. With no other option we turn to the strawhats and gain their attention.

"Ok listen up, we'll explain everything we can once we get to our room. Are any of you hungary?" I ask and of course Luffys the first to respond with...

"MEAT!"

Oi, I could tell this was going to be a very long night, and it has only just began. Who knows, maybe this won't be too bad after all.

"Sure I'll get us there in no time! GOMU GOMU NO..."

On second thought.

"ROCKET!"

Why couldn't it have been Fruits Basket?

* * *

**A/N**

**Well here's the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
